


The Fifth-Wheel

by msbigboots



Series: Good Ol'Boys [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BaraSans, Creampie, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fontcest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vaginal Sex, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: 18+ adults only, please.Do you know the bara Underfell Sans from Sugar Drop? He's that Red. And Bunny is a femme/bottom Underswap Papyrus.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Good Ol'Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Fifth-Wheel

Red sits at the bar, staring into his beer. Tonight is going to be another lonely one. 

“Jack Daniel’s honey whiskey, double over ice please?” Says a voice beside him. Red looks the monster over. 

A skeleton with sexy orange ectoflesh, wearing a halter top and denim shorts. He digs into his shirt to pull out money, handing it to the bartender. The skeleton caught Red staring. He grins and gives him a little finger wave. 

“Hey” Red smiles back. 

“What’s up?” 

Red chuckles. “You’re looking at it.” 

“You’re a long too, big guy?” 

“You’re too good looking to be alone.” 

“Well, I am. The names Bunny.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Red.” He holds his hand out to him. He takes it. Bunny’s bones are slender and smooth.

They talk about what led them to the bar tonight. Red had a shitty day at work and Bunny is sleeping on a friend’s couch after a nasty breakup. 

“Maybe you would prefer to stay somewhere else for the night?” Red puts an arm around Bunny’s shoulders. 

“Would you help me fall asleep?” He leans into the giant man. 

“We’ll see about sleep. If you’re up to having a good time.” 

“How soon?” 

“Fuck, If you let me. I’ll take you into the bathroom, then head off to my place for some more fun.” 

“How about we just go to your place?” Bunny rubs his chest. Red growls in approval. 

***

Bunny walks alongside his new friend for the night. Red’s huge hand is in his back pocket playing with his ass cheek. 

It caught Bunny off guard that Red is taking him to the trailer park nearby. At least he’ll never have to worry about getting a DUI if he walks to and from the bar. 

Red leads them to a fifth-wheel camper. The big skeleton gets out his keys and unlocks the door. Red takes Bunny by the hand, drawing him into the camper. 

“Let’s get your sexy ass in here before it gets cold.” 

“I thought you were going to get me all hot and bothered.” He smirks. 

“You know it.” Red shuts and locks the door. He grabs a hold of Bunny again, placing a hand on his back and one cupping his skull, bringing him into a kiss. _Kissing? I thought we’d start doing it_. 

Their tongues dance together, tasting Red’s beer. His manhood presses against Bunny. _Fuck, he’s thick._

Red runs his hands up his back to untie Bunny’s halter top, taking it off of him. His massive hands cover Bunny’s orange tits, and he squeezes them. Bunny gasps, breaking away from the kiss. His fingers grab a hold of Red’s shirt. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Red says licking his teeth and squeezes them again. 

“Oh, gods!” Bunny’s knees get weak. He sticks his hand down Red’s pants to unbutton them, pulling out his cock. He’s never been with a monster with so much girth, it makes his mouth water. Bunny kisses down Red’s neck to his chest, then to his stomach. He licks the length of Red’s erection before taking him into his mouth.

Bunny focus on sucking the head of his magic. He isn’t sure if he can take it. But he can try? Bunny takes it a little and a little more each time. 

“Gods damn it, stop teasing me.” Red groans.

Bunny pulls his head back and looks up at him, raising a brow. “Have you ever sucked a cock this large before?” 

“Nope,” Red says popping the ‘p’ and grabs the back of Bunny’s skull pushing his member past his teeth. Bunny’s eyelights roll to the back of his skull, tears gathering in his eye sockets as Red fucks him in the mouth. Bunny’s head gets foggy as he’s helpless in Red's grip. All he can do is wait until Red cums down his throat. 

“Ah fuck, if I keep going like this...” He pulls his cock out of Bunny’s mouth. Red holds his hand out for Bunny. He takes Red’s hand, he’s lifted off the ground, and led to the back of the camper where the bedroom is at. 

“I’m ready for you and your big fucking dick,” He takes off his shorts. 

“Good, now get on the bed.” 

Bunny gets on the mattress on all fours. Red gets behind him, rubbing his cock between Bunny’s pussy lips. 

“Fuck me, Red!” 

“Gladly.” Red slams into him, holding him by the hips. “Shit, baby, you’re tight!” 

Bunny looks over his shoulder with a death stare. “We ain’t using pet names.” 

“Shit, sorry.” 

Red keeps pounding into him. The size and speed he is going will make Bunny cum. 

Bunny moans as he reaches his climax. But The large skeleton isn’t done with him yet. The two keep fucking until Red blows his load deep inside of him. 

Red lays down on the bed. While the other skeleton gets up onto his feet, looking for his shorts. 

“Hey, Bunny.” Says Red. “I wasn’t pulling your leg when I said you can stay the night.” He pats a spot beside him on the bed. 

“Oh wow. Thank you.” Bunny climbs into the bed. 

Red wraps his arms around him and kisses the side of his skull. “Good night.” 

“Night, Red.” _What a strange monster._


End file.
